


Guardian What?

by jedipati



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam 'Boy King of Hell' Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester, the young Boy King, is protected.  His brother Dean protects him, but Dean doesn’t know Sam’s destiny.  So Sam has another protector as well.  And this one isn’t what he seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spatula3000](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spatula3000).



> This was written for spatula 3000 as part of the AntiChristmas Fic Exchange over at sammessiah. The prompt was "Oblivious!Antichrist!Wee!Sam has bodyguards. But no one knows - not even him, because they are invisible. (Hellhounds?) On his 21st birthday he comes into his full heritage, and now he can see/interact with them - as well as the person he trusts most. (Dean?)"

Sam Winchester was ten years old the first time he realized something was very odd. He and his brother Dean had been kidnapped on the way home from school by the coven of witches their Dad was hunting. The witches didn’t seem to realize that their choice of targets were hunters- or at least hunters in training. They were apparently simply the perfect match of the spell the witches wanted to perform.

Dean- who had hit his growth spurt early and was a tall and wiry fifteen year old- was knocked out, but Sam- who didn’t seem to be growing at all- they simply tied and gagged.

Sam was a lot smarter and more dangerous than he looked, so he watched the witches closely and started working on the ropes around his wrists.

He listened to the witches as well. Apparently, one of them couldn’t have kids, so they were going to give her children. The spell called for two brothers, one in puberty and one under twelve. It would wipe their memories and make them infants, to be raised as twins.

Sam frowned behind the gag as he realized that the witch that had tied the knots had done a good job. It was going to take him far too long to get them undone. The witches were just about to start their spell.

The door slammed open. Sam looked up in hope, but it was just an unfamiliar man. The witches turned to look at him, and laughed. “Kill him,” the leader told one of the others.

He chuckled, ignored the spell the witch cast, and waved his hand. The leader’s neck abruptly twisted at an unnatural angle, and she dropped to the ground.

Chaos erupted as the witches attacked the man. Sam couldn’t keep track, but he thought the man was winning. Somehow, he didn’t think that was a good thing. The man was using powers, and he wasn’t a hunter. Since no one was watching him, he slid back so that he was pressed against Dean.

He continued to work on the knots. Finally, the sound died down and he looked up. The man had won. The man glanced around, and Sam saw that his eyes were a strange, glowing red. A second later, they back to human normal, a soft brown. Sam shrunk away as the man approached them. “You need to be more careful, Sam,” the man said. “You and that brother of yours.” He chuckled. “Though, really, he does a good job of protecting you most of the time. I sometimes wonder why he was so worried, that night.”

“Who are you? What are you?” Sam asked rapidly.

The man smiled. “Your daddy’s on his way,” he said, ignoring Sam’s questions. “But he can’t know about me. I’ll see you again when you’re older. But for now… just sleep.”

Sam’s eyes closed involuntarily. The man vanished just as John stormed in. He looked around at the slaughtered witches, and his two boys, unconscious and trussed up. 

Because both boys had clearly been unconscious since they left school, John never asked them what happened. Sam didn’t remember anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was thirteen the first time Dean realized that something was very odd. They had been dropped off in the woods two days ago by John, doing some wilderness survival training. The first two days had gone well, and they were well on their way to the designated meeting point for the next day, when they were attacked by something. Dean wasn’t sure what it was, but it was strong, fast, and had already knocked Sam into a tree.

Sam wasn’t moving as Dean scrambled over to him. Dean didn’t have time to check if Sam was breathing before the beast roared at them. Dean slumped, before doing the only thing he could. Their knives wouldn’t work on this, and they were both going to die. So Dean put himself right between Sam and the threat, like he always did. This thing would have to go through him to get to Sam.

The beast rushed at him. Half way there, it seemed to run headlong into a wall and stop dead in its tracks. Still, it strained to get past whatever was holding it back.

Dean heard a sigh off to the side, and turned to look. A man stood there, hand up, holding the beast in place. The man gestured, and the beast dropped, dead. Dean paled, but didn’t hesitate to move so that he was between Sam and this creature too. 

The man chuckled at him. “I’m impressed, Dean,” he said. “When I was created to guard the Boy King, I thought that I’d be far busier. But you protect Sam so well that I’ve only had to intervene twice in his life. And you, the night of the fire, you were so worried. But you do a wonderful job.”

“What do you mean? Who are you guarding, what are you, and why are you here?”

The man smiled. “I’m guarding your brother, Dean. You… well, you’re human, but you do a very good job of guarding him anyway.” He chuckled once. “You’re good. You’re so good; I almost wonder why I was created.”

Dean scowled at him. “It’s my job to keep Sammy safe,” he snapped.

“I don’t doubt that,” the man said. “But everyone needs a little help sometime. Don’t worry, Dean, Azazel knows what a good bodyguard you are, and he knows I only exist to protect Sam.”

The man nodded. “You won’t remember this, Dean, not at first, but you’ll find out eventually.”

Dean felt his legs go weak, and he crumpled to the ground. “I’ll stay until you both wake up. It won’t be long, but I’ll have to make it look like you slid down the side of a hill.”

Dean’s eyes closed. He never said anything to John or Sam, because he didn’t remember there was anything to say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John never figured out something was odd, because Sam’s guardian never intervened around him. As Sam hunted more, however, his guardian did have to intervene a few more times. And every time, the guardian made sure Sam and/or Dean didn’t remember him. But the memories were still there, waiting for the right moment. He also encouraged the brothers to keep in contact if not together. Dean was good for his brother, and anything that was good for the Boy King was a good thing in his mind. He was, after all, a guardian, created solely to protect Sam Winchester. And Dean was important.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam smiled. He was in the midst of finals, and he was bone tired, but he was also in his third year at Stanford, it was his birthday tomorrow, and Dean was visiting him. Dean, however, was sacked out on the couch right now. He didn’t have to study right now, he wasn’t going to.

He was looking forward to the party this weekend. His college friends were planning on taking him out, and they were probably going to try to get him completely drunk. He’d managed to persuade them to wait until Friday, but he wasn’t getting out of it. So, he had bet Zach that Sam would out drink everyone except Dean.

The clock on the wall chimed midnight. It was his birthday. Someone knocked on the door of his apartment. Sam looked over curiously. Everyone else was busy studying, even his girlfriend Jess.

Dean sat up, blinking at the door. “You expecting someone?” he asked.

Sam shook his head. “Everyone’s asleep or studying,” he said. Whoever was at the door knocked again.

Dean slid back and picked up his gun. He slid back down a bit, hiding it under his blanket.

Sam took a deep breath and went to answer the door. “Yeah? You do know it’s midnight, right?” he asked as he opened the door. He didn’t recognize the man at the door. Behind his back, he signaled that much to Dean.

“Sorry, Sam,” the man said. “I wanted to come here as soon as possible, today.”

“Who are you?” Sam asked.

The man bowed and smiled. “You do not want to have this conversation in the hall,” he said. He looked over Sam’s shoulder. “Dean, I’m not here to hurt you or Sam, you can put your gun away.”

Sam didn’t look back as Dean moved. He knew Dean wasn’t putting the gun up.

The man sighed. “We really, really don’t want to do this where everyone can hear it,” he said. “It has to do with your father, and what he does.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he pulled the man in, shutting the door behind him. He pushed the man into the living area, where Dean was not even hiding his gun.

“What about our Dad?” Dean snarled.

The man sighed. “Both of you, it is time for you to remember,” he said softly. 

A second later, Sam staggered back as he remembered several times they had been saved from some monster or another by this man, as this man encouraged both Sam and Dean, and told them to stick together. The man smiled at them both. “My liege,” he bowed to Sam. He simply smiled and nodded at Dean.

“What are you, and what is your name?” Sam snarled. “You aren’t human; I saw your eyes once. And why are you protecting me?”

The man sighed. “I am a guardian, my king. That is my purpose and name. And I am protecting you because I must. You are the Boy King, my liege. I was created to make sure you lived through your childhood. You’ve come of age now, and your regent told me to restore your memories of me.”

“Boy King of what?” Dean asked, his gun still pointed at the guardian.

“And wouldn’t I know this?” Sam asked as he eyed the being in front of them.

The guardian shook his head. “No, I’m sorry, you wouldn’t. You were chosen when you were six months old, my liege. But there were… complications, I understand. In any case, you were raised well, raised as warriors.” The guardian smiled. “And, Dean, to answer your question, Sam will eventually become the Boy King of Hell, ruler of all demons.”

Sam froze. Dean gasped. The door opened again behind him, and another man walked in. “Ah, Guardian, I take it you’ve told them?”

Dean turned to look at this new man. Sam kept his gaze on the guardian. Dean’s eyes widened at something he saw, but before he could do anything, Dean flew back. 

“Dean!” Sam yelled as he turned, already reaching for the gun Dean dropped. He grunted as he was pushed back. 

The guardian grabbed him and twisted his left arm up behind his back. “I can’t let you do that, Sam,” he said.

“NO!” Sam shouted as the new man- being- approached Dean.

“You know, Dean, the guardian has told me a lot about you,” the being said. “How you’ve protected your brother so well. Better than you know. Thank you for that.” He turned to Sam. “For that, Sam will have a choice.”

He smiled at Sam, and as he did, his eyes turned yellow. Sam’s eyes widened. “You’re the thing that killed Mom!” he said.

The demon smiled. “Yes, I am,” he said. “I assure you, that was not what I intended when I arrived at your house.” He shook his head. “It’s not important now. My name is Azazel, since I am sure you haven’t learned it yet. That night, I was there to see you, Sam. If your mother hadn’t interfered, she’d still be fine. But for now, we have things to do. Sam, I know the guardian has told you who you are. You can choose to accept your destiny as the Boy King of Hell.”

“What’s my other option?” Sam asked coldly, shaking his head hard.

Azazel sighed. “Then, and it will pain me to do this, because Dean has been a wonderful guardian and support for you, but I will torture Dean until you agree.”

Dean managed to force his head back and stare at Azazel. “Don’t you dare, Sammy,” he said, not taking his eyes off the demon. “Let him do his worst.”

Azazel laughed. “Oh, you don’t want me to do my worst, Dean my boy,” he said fondly. “It’s all on you, Sammy. Will you accept your destiny? Or are you willing to cause Dean unimaginable pain?”

Sam swallowed and stared at Dean. “No,” he said, squaring his shoulders. 

Azazel sighed. “I do admire all you’re willing to endure for Sam, Dean, but you really don’t have to. Once Sam accepts his destiny, you’ll both live in luxury.”

Dean scoffed. “Whatever he does Sammy, don’t agree.” 

Azazel sighed and lifted his hand. “Oh,” he said after a second. “Just so you know, no one outside this room can hear us, so feel free to scream as loud as you need.” He clenched his hand into a fist.

Dean grunted in pain, but didn’t scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Stop!” Sam finally screamed, hours later. He was pale and shaking, and the guardian had to hold him up.

Dean was worse. He was bleeding, trembling, barely able to hold his head up, but he didn’t care. “Sammy no,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Sam replied. “I can’t, I can’t…” he took a deep breath.

Azazel turned to Sam, his yellow gaze sharp. “Well, Sammy?”

Sam swallowed. “I’ll do it,” he said. “Just don’t hurt Dean anymore.”

Azazel smiled. “Once you have accepted yourself, no one but you will be able to hurt him,” he promised.

Sam nodded, pale but resolute. “What do I have to do?”

Azazel smiled warmly. “Your power is locked inside of you. Simply reach inside yourself for that power, feel it and welcome it. Once you have, you’ll know what else you have to do.”

Sam glanced at Dean one last time before closing his eyes in concentration. Less than a second later, his eyes sprung open in shock and he collapsed.

“Sammy!” Dean managed to yell. He started struggling against Azazel’s psychic hold again.

Azazel shook his head. “He’s fine, Dean,” he said. “Do you think the guardian would simply be standing there if he wasn’t?”

“He let you torture me,” Dean snapped out wearily.

“He is Sam’s guardian, not yours, though you will be amazed…” Azazel chuckled. “I’ll let you find out later. Stop fighting me, you’ll hurt yourself worse.”

“Sammy!” Dean called. “Sammy, stop!”

“Don’t, Dean!” Azazel warned. “It’s dangerous to interrupt him right now.”

Sam twitched and rolled over onto his back. “Wow…” he whispered. He sat up and turned to look at Dean. For a second, he stared at him blankly, and then he smiled. “Dean,” he said. “It’s alright. Everything’s alright.”

Dean stared up at him as he stood up, still smiling. He looked exactly the same, except Dean had never seen that particular gleeful smile on his brother’s face before.

Sam nodded after a second. “Don’t worry, Dean. I understand now. I know who I’m supposed to be.”

He reached down and gently lifted Dean’s chin.

Dean blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, he was healed. All of the pain was gone. Sam smiled at him and let him stand on his own. “Why, Sammy? I don’t want… This isn’t what I want you to…” he shook his head, unable to continue.

Sam chuckled. “Oh, Dean,” he said. “My loyal, wonderful brother. This isn’t a bad thing, Dean. This is who I am. I’m the Boy King, Lord of Hell. I cannot stand Azazel’s methods- he shouldn’t have touched you- but he was right. This is where I belong. Where we both belong.”

Dean backed away. “No, we don’t, Sammy. We’re hunters.”

“I’m not a hunter, Dean,” Sam reminded him. 

“Fine. You’re a student. But we’ve been taught to never give in to evil. This isn’t where we belong!”

Sam chuckled. “But we do. I was chosen to be the Boy King. And that same night… you don’t even know what you did that night, do you?”

Dean backed away again. “I didn’t do anything but carry you out of the house,” he said.

Sam grinned. “You did far more than that, Dean. You weren’t even five years old, but you still managed to do something no ordinary human could ever do.”

The guardian came around to stand next to Dean. “Hello, my creator,” he said. 

Dean shook his head. “You’re on Hell’s side!” he snapped.

“You wanted only to protect Sam,” the guardian said. “You wanted it so bad; you created a being that could. How were you to know that you’d do a fine job of it on your own? But you created me, and Azazel found out. I learned that the best way to protect Sam was to join Azazel,” he smiled at Dean. “And now, my purpose is fulfilled. It is time I returned to my creator, and give him my memories.”

Dean tried to back away, but the guardian stopped him with a gesture. “Dean, I am you- the part of you that only wishes to protect Sam. This will show you everything you need to know about Sam’s destiny, your destiny.”

He nodded at Dean. “Thank you,” he said. “Thank you for giving me life and a purpose.” He dissolved into gray smoke and sped toward Dean. The smoke circled Dean for a moment before entering him.

Dean went rigid in shock. He felt it as Sam grabbed him and held him up so he didn’t collapse. After a moment, Dean opened his eyes and smiled at Sam. “I…” he grinned. “I understand, Sammy.”

Sam grinned. “Shall we, then?” he asked.

Dean nodded. As one, they turned to Azazel. “Sam is the Boy King,” Dean said.

Azazel nodded proudly. “He is.”

“And Dean is my most trusted advisor, bodyguard, and general.”

“And you…” Dean added.

“Are no longer needed,” they finished together.

Sam raised his right hand and clenched it into a fist. Azazel choked. Then, his host lit up from the inside, and collapsed. They stared at him for a long moment.

“That was for our mom, you son of a bitch,” Dean finally said.

Sam smiled at Dean. “And now…”

Dean grinned back. “Mom’s avenged. And you’ve got finals coming up. And after that…”

“Hell won’t know what hit it.” Sam laughed. “If they expect me to be a figurehead king, they’re in for a big surprise.”

Dean started laughing as well.


End file.
